Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ and add $-4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-2$ and the product of $-7$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What does adding $-4$ to $-3x$ do? $-3x$ $ - 4$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-3x - 4) = \color{orange}{-7(-3x-4)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{-7(-3x-4)}$ $-7(-3x-4)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-3x-4)-2$.